The Remix
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: Une fic complètement déjantée avec nos deux personnages principaux : Draco Malfoy et l'espèce de Potter. Elle se passe dans le monde de la magie. Attendez vous, chers lecteurs, à une hisotire bizarre entre coupée de musiques en tout genre...
1. PROLOGUE

NOUVELLE FIC !!!! Si vous pouvez, chers lecteurs, nous donner vos impressions... Pour savoir si ça vous plait, ou si ça vous ennuie completement.

_Auteur : _ The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : The Remix

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JKR... On a bien essayé de lui piquer Draco ... Mais cette méchante elle a pas voulu ! Cette fic sera constitué de pleins de musiques que vous pouvez essayer de reconnaitre par rewiews ou commentaires sur notre blog.

_Statut_ : Pas de limite de chapitre pour l'instant...car fic non finie ...

_Note _: NOUVELLE FIC !!!! Si vous pouvez, chers lecteurs, nous donner vos impressions... Pour savoir si ça vous plait, ou si ça vous ennuie completement.

Bonne Lecture A Vous !!!!!

* * *

_**THE REMIX**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

Par une longue journée ensoleillée, c'est à dire en été, vers juillet-aout, le monde des sorciers, ceux qui pratiquent la magie, appris la tragique mort, donc la disparition soudaine et à jamais, deleur plus grand ennemi, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort, ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Tom Elvis Marvolo Jedusor, ou le dernier héritiéde Salazar Serpentard, ou Vous-Savez-Qui, ou le préféré de Slughorn, ou…

HÉ ! C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE PRENDRE LES LECTEURS POUR DES ABRUTIS CONGÉNITAUX ????????????

…

…

…

…

Donc…

Où en étais je ?

…

Oui, donc le Lord Noir était décédé.

¿¿ Mais comment ??

Par quel miracle, que dis-je, par quel enchantement la réincarnation du mal avait-elle disparut de la circulation ??Comment la Sombrerie Noire avait trépassé laissant tous ces pauvres petits mangemorts dans le manque et le besoin ??  
(ça a fait du chômage en plus n'empêche !)

La première chose à laquelle vous allez penser, lecteurs, c'est à Harry Potter. Pour vous il est normal que Harry Potter fasse ce qui était son destin. Et ben non, QUE NENNI !!!

Sa grandeur suprème n'a pas eu besoin de l'aide d'un moustique pour mourir ; en effet celui ci, lors de la fête en l'honneur de sa victoire (il a donc gagné) à Près-au-Lard, au moment de l'apéritif (au début du repas), s'étouffa avec une cacahuète.

UNE CACAHUÈTE ! QUE VAUT HARRY POTTER CONTRE UNE CACAHUÈTE ?

STOP STOP

C'est fini de s'en prendre aux lecteurs parce qu'ils pensaient à Machin Potter.

Pour expliquer aux lecteurs les conséquences de ce décès, revenons ensemble au moment des faits…

...


	2. Début de l'histoire

**Flash Back :**

_C'est a dire Retour Dans Le Passé_

Dans l'immense forteresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fête battait son plein. Comme à son habitude, toutes les chambres étaient occupées par les mangemorts de dernières classes, qui s'amusaient avec les prisonnier(e)s ; seuls les mangemorts tels que

Yaxley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Rogue, ou encore Lucius Malfoy, pouvaient assister à la fête (dans la même pièce que le Lord lui-même).

C'est donc au milieu de la forteresse que se dressait la salle où se trouvaient les fêtards. Elle était splendide. Beaucoup se demandaient d'ailleurs d'où venait la toute nouvelle passion du dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard pour les guirlandes dorées et les

ballons multicolores. (Un décor type anniversaire ???)

La salle de fête en était en effet remplie. Au centre se trouvaient deux tables. L'une réservée aux boissons (non alcoolisées??) ; l'autre réservée au banquet. Un banquet copieux qui commençait par des toasts au foie gras et se terminait par un immense gâteau

style framboisier, mais goût NUTELA.

(ES CE QUE LES SORCIERS, ET SURTOUT VOLDEMORT, CONNAISSAIENT LE NUTELA ????? That is the question !!!)

Si nous nous intéressions maintenant aux personnes présentes : quelques mangemorts étaient rassemblés autour des boissons, les autres contemplaient le triste spectacle suivant : Bellatrix Lestrange se déhanchait lamentablement sur la 7e symphonie de

Beethoven. ELLE FAISAIT VRAIMENT PITIE !! (Non !! JURE ...)

Sa Seigneurie Noire, quant à elle, se trouvait seule à "s'occuper du banquet" ; ses partisans sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas ( Ohhh Non ! En aucun cas !) se mettre entre un banquet et elle, surtout si c'était le sien.

Personne, je dis bien personne (oui c'est très important pour l'enquête !), ne regardait dans la direction de...Vous-Savez-Qui au moment du drame...

Et ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin, heure largement dépassée par rapport au couvre feu imposé par leur maître, que Yaxley, le cherchant pour le coucher et lui raconter son histoire favorite pour l'endormir (soit Les Trois Petits Cochons), eu l'honneur

d'être le premier à découvrir Lord Voldemort, habillé d'une superbe robe noire, bordée d'une somptueuse fourrure en cachemire véritable, étalé près du banquet, entre deux morceaux de saumon.

« Votre Sombrerie Ô Combien Noire, que vous arrive-t-il ? Un léger assoupissement peut-être ? ... Maître ?? »

Le disciple, dans un élan de soupçonneux doutes, prit la décision de vérifier le poul de la Magnificence Malfaisante.

« PAR LE CALEÇON DE MERLIN !!! La Quintessence Même Du Mal est décédée !!! »

...

...

...

...

« Mais... Attendez... S'il est mort.... On peut faire la fiesta, non ???»

_EVERY BODY DANCE NOW !!!!_

Il est vrai que ses adeptes l'aimaient et l'adulaient. Mais lorsque Voldemort décidait d'organiser une réception et surtout, les obligeaient à y participer, tous les mangemorts, sauf leur meilleure danseuse, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui adorait se défouler sur les

morceaux de classique de la collection privé de Voldichou, auraient largement préféré rester sous leur couette bien au chaud (ou affalé sur leur canapé de cuir noir) en regardant le dernier épisode de Gossip Girl (mince, pas de pub normalement !) plutôt que de

faire les poteaux dans une mer de ballons de baudruche.

Revenons plutôt près de Yaxley, installé au milieu de la piste de danse, à peine éclairée, sous la boule à facette, dans une position très ROCK & ROLL.

Soudain, un projecteur l'éclaira de plein fouet et une musique démarra :_  
_

_Yeah !!  
_

_Everybody dance now!  
_

_Let's go !  
_

_whoo !  
_

_Let's go !!  
_

_Make it hot !  
_

_Come on..  
_

_Let's go !!  
_

_Rock, rock, say what, rock !!  
_

_Let's go !!  
_

_Everybody dance now!  
_

_**ROCK THIS PARTY !!**  
_

La danse qu'avait adopté le seul mangemort présent, c'est à dire, un bon vieux ROCK & ROLL, ne collait pas si bien que ça à la musique. Mais, on ne pouvait pas reprocher aux partisans de feu le Seigneur de la Mort de ne pas avoir suivi l'actualité musicale et

celle de la danse ! Et surtout de ne pas avoir évolué avec elles !

Qu'y pouvons nous ?

ENTRE TUER ET DANSER, IL FAUT CHOISIR !!

Alors que le serviteur de l'ex Incarnation du Mal s'échinait sur la piste, la grande porte principale de la salle des fêtes, s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas (celle ci finit par rendre l'âme et sortit de ses gonds). D'un mouvement de la tête, Yaxley se retourna pour voir la

scène suivante, au ralenti ! :

Lucius Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait dans l'encadrement de feu la porte, la tête à demi tourné vers celle ci. D'un mouvement gracieux et terriblement sensuel (qui ferait pâlir de jalousie Edward Cullen !), LE Malfoy par excellence, se tourna vers son

vis-àvis.

Ses cheveux, d'un blond platine presque blanc (qui cette fois ferait pâlir de jalousie Marylin Monroe !) s'envolèrent à la suite de sa tête pour tourner lentement autour d'elle. Les yeux argents et froids de Lucius Malfoy se posèrent sur le disciple version ROCK et

celui ci put clairement entendre de la bouche de son confrère :

« Parce que.......JE .........le vaux bien ! »

Puis reprenant une attitude impassible, Lucius (Tonton Lulu pour les intimes !) s'adressa à la ROCK STAR avec un mépris considérable pour le favoris de Celui-Qui-Vole-La-Mort :

« Alors Yaxley ? Pris en flagrant délit ? ... Tu es pitoyable...! Au lieu de te trémousser en cachette , dis moi où est le Maître ! »

« Hééé ! Je me trémousse pas ! Le Maître est là bas, étendu près du buffet, mort ! »

Lucius se dirigea, en faisant voler sa cape noire geai, vers l'endroit désigné. Il procéda à une rapide "auscultation" (qui ressemblait plus à un tripotage qu'à autre chose !) de Voldemort en personne, et après constatation de la vraie vérité, le plus prestigieux

Serpentard se releva, marcha avec calme jusqu'à la piste de danse, défia Yaxley du regard avec un petit geste des deux doigts, et, sans crier gare (il ne dit donc pas le mot "gare", je résume, au cas où des lecteurs n'auraient pas suivi !), on pu entendre dans

toute la forteresse les paroles suivantes :

_DANSE DE LA VICTOIRE !  
_

_HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN !!  
_

_HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN !!_

Lucius fut rapidement rejoint par Yaxley dans ces paroles tellement... construites et intellectuelles !

Les habitants de la forteresse, alertés par ces cris si ......euh......victorieux, arrivèrent en courant pour apercevoir d'un coté les deux favoris de la Seigneurie Noire, l'un travesti en Elvis Presley, l'autre torse poil, un micro à la main, sur la piste de danse et de

l'autre coté, cette même Seigneurie Noire affalée contre un pied du banquet, les vêtements retirés (après "l'auscultation" de Lucius Malfoy), visiblement morte.

C'est à ce moment LÀ, que tout parti en sucette :

Les fidèles mangemorts se placèrent en rang derrière Lucius Malfoy, maintenant vêtu d'une longue robe blanche (Moi je dis : « Vive la Magie ! »), et entamèrent en chœur :

_FREEEEEDOMMMMMM !!!  
_

_FREEDOMMM !!_

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, vers 8h00, donc cinq heures après la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Peut-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Car-Il-Est-Mort, que l'euphorie retomba. Malgré tout, chez certains mangemorts, les idées n'étaient pas très claires, car ils se mirent à aider les elfes

de maison, les nombreux elfes de maison qui ranger la pièce. ILS AIDERENT LES ELFES !

D'autres fidèles de Celui-Qui-N'existait-Plus vider les réserves d'alcool, et croyez moi, en dépit de l'interdiction de leur ancien maître, les réserves étaient sacrement importantes !

Même SEVERUS ROGUE avait accepté de tenir compagnie à Bellatrix sur la piste de danse avec sa musique préféré : La Flûte Enchantée de Mozart !

Il était même allé jusqu'à lui rouler un patin pour la réconforter de cette SI grande perte ! (Réconforter, ouais ! Et mon cul c'est un patacitrouille? Le bon vieux Rogue veut se la faire !)

Voilà donc le spectacle auquel assistaient les derniers mangemorts qui ne buvaient pas et n'aidaient pas les elfes : une Bellatrix trémoussant du cul, des fesses et du derrière contre un maître des potions bandant.

C'était on ne peu plus déroutant.

Lucius Malfoy, quelque peu éméché, et ne voulant pas subir les atrocités du spectacle ci dessus, partit à la recherche de son, selon ses mots, "coquin" et "polisson" de fils.

_(DRACO MALFOY EST UN COQUIN ET UN POLISSON ????)_

La suite après la pub ! Vous pouvez, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, vous désaltérer devant des petits drabbles ou OS en attendant...

À Suivre..._  
_


End file.
